Tale of the untold story
by shika'sgurl22
Summary: Sasuke's hidden secret and Sakura's darkness within. Both suffer because of them but, can they overcome them? Sasuke has to kill that man but, he only has one question " Sakura..will you wait for me?" The thing is,neither of them are sure if it's possible


**This is my entry for the one shot contest by vesperchan. I hope it becomes popular! Oh, I'm gonna have lots of fun doing this.**

**Full summary: What was Sakura's mental state after being abandoned by her first love, Uchiha Sasuke, and left alone on a cold stone bench? Will she be able to pull herself together and live on? And what of Sasuke? What was he thinking about before he made the final decision to betray his home village? Or should I say....Who? Sasuke was a cold hearted bastard but, what was that hidden warmth that lay dormant just below his frosty exterior? Well, to a certain pink haired kunoichi that warmth was simple and plain to see, even if cool Uchiha himself didn't want to admit it.**

**I don't own Naruto or No air by Jordan Sparks.**

_If I should die before I wake it's 'cause you took my breath away. Losing you is like living in a world with no air_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sakura lie in a bed at Konoha memorial hospital, her heart was in turmoil. The only boy she loved, her first love, Uchiha Sasuke had gone and left her all alone. She was so hurt. She'd cried and pored her heart out to him only to be left laying on the cold stone bench. Why? She just didn't see how he could just up and walk out of her life on such short notice. She loved him, didn't he realize that already? She would've done anything for him. And yet.....and yet he left her feeling as if she'd die. She couldn't breathe.

On her crisp, all white hospital bed , Sakura's unconscious body tossed and turned. Her mind replayed the scene from the night before over and and over as if it were happening in the present time. Tsunade wasn't sure what was wrong with the young kunoich as she watched her sleeping form in bewilderment. Though, Sakura did have a small bump on the back of her head Tsunade had found upon her examination, that wasn't enough to cause her to fall so ill; to be in this state of unconsciousness for so long. Just what was wrong, the fifth hokage wondered?

" _Sakura......thank you..." _Those were his last words to her. They replayed over and over in Sakura's mind.

' No....' She subconsciously begged '...Sasuke...don't leave me....don't leave me, please! I can't breathe......I'll die! Please......Take me with you!' Sakura's mind screamed for the dark haired boy but, his disappearing form only seemed to float further and further away from her.

Her subliminal self was now shroud in darkness. The faint sound of Orochimaru's menacing laughter could be heard in the distance and, though she was reluctant, Sakura knew that it was too late. Sasuke was now in the clutches of that dangerous body snatcher.

She was alone now, wasn't she? In this darkness she could only give up. Suffocate and wither away, was what her heart told her to do. She wanted to give up. How could she live without him? Who would be her tutelary now? Who would save her from herself? Sakura mentally prepared herself for the end. There was no need to fight any longer when there was no light ahead to fight for to see.

"......kura-chan....." She heard from a distance.

" Sakura-chan......" Sakura, with her head down, opened her eyes. There it was again. It was faint but, it was there. A voice calling to her and a small light beaming through the darkness.

" Sakura-chan....!" The voice seemed to grow louder, nearer.

" Sakura-chan, can you hear me?" Sakura propped herself up and looked around. The darkness was slowly beginning to dispel, giving way to the small glimmer.

' .....N-Naruto....?' She called the named of the boy who owned the familiar voice, through the darkness

" Sakura-chan don't give up on me, dammit! Do you hear me?!"

' Where are you, Naruto. I can't see you.'

" Open your eyes Sakura"

' Tsunade-sama?'

" I'll help you Sakura-chan. Just open your eyes."

' I'm trying Naruto. I can't see you and I can't breathe'

" We have to bring Sasuke back but, first I need you to open your eyes, Sakura-chan."

' Sa......Sasuke-kun? He left me. He left me here. No, I can't do this. I can't live without him.'

" Believe in me Sakura-chan. Just open your eyes and everything will be alright. I promise."

' No....it won't ' Sakura's heart was beginning to give up, again.

" Shit! We're losing her people!"

" Listen to Naruto's voice, Sakura. Believe in him as I have. Just try again. Open your eyes."

' Tsunade-sama.....Is it really alright? Will everything really be okay? Can we really bring Sasuke back from Orochimaru? '

" Listen to me Sakura-chan.....I'll definitely bring Sasuke back to Konoha."

' Naruto...I believe you. Please, bring him back to me ' Despite what happened between she and Sasuke, she still loved him. And so, with much effort, Sakura stood up. It was still hard to breathe and her body still wanted to give in to the darkness but, her willpower, love for Sasuke, and trust in Naruto was enough to push her forward. Enough to guide her to the light.

There was silence at first, as she entered the light, but then the sound of beeping filled Sakura's ears. It was a strong steady rhythm that matched her own heart beat. It was rather comforting. Slowly she began to open her eyes as she regained her consciousness. Everything was blurry and her what little sight she did have was filled with the colors yellow and blue. Blinking a few times, she tried to clear her vision. After the fourth time she opened her eyes and a smiling Naruto filled her view.

" Sakura-chan, you're awake. I'm glad."

" Naruto...."

" You almost gave me and poor Tsunade-baa-chan a heart attack."

" Huh?"

" Yeah. Acting like you couldn't breathe or something and then suddenly your heart stopped beating. I thought you were a goner. I'm glad you didn't die though. Then you wouldn't get to see me bring teme back.

" So, he really did leave, huh? "

" Yeah" Naruto looked down. She could see the hurt in his eyes as clear as day.

" Where's Tunade-sama?"

" She went back to her office after your condition stabilized. She said you'd be okay and if you didn't wake up soon to just start talking to you again. Did you hear me talking to you Sakura-chan?" Sakura smiled.

" Yeah...I did. Thank you Naruto" Said boy blushed. He'd meant every word he'd said. He'd bring Sasuke back, no matter what.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm here alone, didn't want to leave. My heart won't move, it's incomplete. Wish there was a way that I could make you understand._

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback**

Sasuke sat at the foot of his bed, in his dark empty bedroom, staring out the window. Ever since "that day" he'd been given an apartment to live in. The hokage didn't see it fit for him to remain in the Uchiha compound after that but, still, even from his bedroom he could clearly see the main gates to the entrance of him family's old manor. It haunted him everyday to enter his bedroom and see the Uchiha crest so vividly. Day by day the sight of it drove him more and more insane. And every night he'd dream the same horrible dream of his parent's death. There was no end to his torture.

He wanted nothing more than to be a normal boy. Why did this have to happen? Why did Itachi have to go crazy and kill everyone so dear to him? Now there was no one left, but him. Yes, all alone in this world was Sasuke and the memories he had of his family which tormented him so. What angered him the most was that he loved his brother. He just couldn't understand. Itachi was a great big brother and a very important person in Konoha. He looked up to him. Even now, with all his rage, he still loved Itachi and for that he felt sick. He was trying his hardest to go through life like everyone else. He still tried to move forward. To be a great ninja is what he strives for but, something was eating away at his very soul. It was turning his heart black.

At first he just hated what his brother had done, then it moved on to wanting to avenge his clan, but, now.....now it had become a need. The need to kill his brother was consuming him. He wanted to get stronger. He'd thought that's what he was doing by becoming a ninja in Konoha and being taught by the great copy ninja, Hatake Kakashi, but he'd learned what real power was during the chuunin exams. The mark he'd received from Orochimaru gave him a power he'd never felt before and it felt good. If only he could gain more and more power like that, he'd be able to kill Itachi with little to no effort.

The memories of that day in the forest of death flooded his mind. Yes, he'd been overwhelmed with power, but there was a reason why his mark had activated at that time. To hear Sakura scream made something click within him. Believe it or not, Sakura was a very important person to him. Naruto was his friend....his best friend in fact, but Sakura was something else. Something more precious to him. It was true that all the male member of team seven treated her like a cosset but, like Naruto, he did have some kind of feelings towards his pink haired team mate. And no, he wasn't blind. He could see that Sakura truly did love him; that her feelings were genuine. He was happy. To have someone love him and shower him with affection was something he hadn't received in years. But, now was not the time to get distracted. He didn't want to give her false hope only to let her down. He knew all too well the pain she'd feel if he did.

No, he'd wait until he'd fulfilled his first dream to reciprocate. Everyday he'd act cold towards her, hurt her feelings, and push her away and it was hard, but he needed to protect her feelings by doing so. Does that make since? He didn't guess anyone would think it rational if they knew. He did give in to his feeling for her sometimes, though. Like when he was hurt or when she was in danger or like that time when team seven had their first official meeting with Kakashi. She didn't know it but, when he said he wanted to revive his clan the only person he'd thought of being by his side was her.

Why her of all people, he silently wondered as he laid back on his bed with his hands behind his head. She wasn't the only one who liked him. Hell, almost every girl in their age range, and some older ones, like him so why Sakura? She was annoying, clinggy, and immature at times so what was it about her? He was very aloof towards Sakura for the most part but, he couldn't stand to see her hurt or crying. Because of his past he wasn't really an affectionate person or even knew how to comfort someone but, whenever it came to her, he'd try. Even if it did little to help. At least if he got stronger he could protect her.

Sasuke looked over at his already prepared back pack. He'd been confronted by Orochimaru's subordinates earlier that evening and upon returning home he'd quickly packed. It's wasn't until he was finished that he'd stopped to think about just what he'd do. What would happen to him if he did this? What if it was a trap? Would he be able to get any stronger with this Orochimaru guy than he would if he stayed here? But, perhaps most importantly, how would he make Sakura understand if he did go?

This was something he needed to do he concluded as he stood up and walked over to his back pack. With little hesitation he picked it up and tossed it over his arms. He needed to get stronger and Konoha wasn't where he needed to be to gain that power. In order to gain something, something must be thrown away. He would go to Orochimaru. He wanted to say goodbye to everyone, but most importantly, to Sakura. He couldn't though, he knew that everyone would only try to stop him. No, if he was going to do it then he'd have to do it now without anyone knowing. After stopping to look at his picture with team 7 he thought to himself that he'd come back once everything with Itachi was said and done. He'd return to Konoha and to Sakura and then he'd be able to show her his appreciation for all she'd done for him. For loving him unconditionlly. With that Konoha's last Uchiha headed towards his new future.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air? Can't live, can't breathe with no air. It's how I feel whenever you aint there. _

_No air_

_No air _

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had found Sasuke walking towards the main gates of Konoha after submerging from her hiding spot in the copse. She was sure he'd already been aware of her presence long before she showed herself, but was he even thinking of her? No, of course he wasn't. That would be hoping for too much, right?

---

----

-----

------

" What are you doing wondering around this time of night?"

" Because in order to get out of the village, this is the road you'd have to take."

" Go home and go to sleep, Sakura"

--

---

----

-----

" Why?"

--

---

----

" Stop concerning yourself with what I do"

--

---

----

" I'm different from you guys. I walk a different path."

--

---

----

-----

" Are you choosing to be alone again?!"

--

---

----

" Without Sasuke-kun, to me, it'll be just like being all alone!"

--

---

----

" From here on out...a new path will open up for all of us."

--

---

----

" I love you so much, Sasuke-kun! I'll do anything for you, so.....please, stay here! If you can't stay then.....take me with you."

--

---

----

-----

" You really are annoying"

"Don't leave!......If you do, I'll.....I'll scream!"

--

---

----

-----

------

-------

".......Sakura........Thank you."

_' .....Sasuke.......kun.....'_

**End Flashback**

---------------------------------------------------------------

I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew

Right off the ground to float to you

There's no gravity to hold me down, for real

But somehow I'm still alive inside

You took my breath but, I survived

I don't know how but, I don't even care

------------------------------------------------------------

**Two and a half years later**

Sakura stood outside on the balcony of the instant wooden cabin Yamato made for them. She had a lot on her mind. Many things had happened in such a short amount of time, it seemed. Naruto had returned to Konoha, she'd become a great medic nin, team seven was no longer team seven, but now known as team Kakashi. Also, they had a new team member. Sai. To most, Sai was the spitting image of Sasuke. Yeah, at first she'd thought that to but, once you get to know him you'd know that Sasuke and Sai were worlds apart. Sasuke was to his self and didn't talk much but, sai was an ass. Though, he did prove himself to them in the end.

Just today......just hours ago, she'd seen Sasuke for the first time since he left her on that bench. Sakura pulled out the small piece of paper she'd found in her pouch a while ago. She was still so confused as she read it for what had to have been the 20th time since she found it.

"_Meet me tonight in the clearing behind the third mountain before the hide out."_

Was this some kind of trick? Was it a trap by Orochimaru? But, it was Sasuke's hand writing. That she was sure of. Sakura looked up at the bright moon. Thoughts of Sasuke flooded her mind. She could still remember it so clearly. She'd come to a stop next to Sai right as the smoke and dabris settled. She didn't even see the other man standing there but, with the way her name rolled off his tongue like silk, she knew exactly who it was. She didn't even need to see him to know it was him. It sounded just the same as it did on that night.

" Sakura........_"_

Her heart seemed to stop as she turned towards him. Once again, she felt like he'd stolen her breath. She couldn't breathe and once she set eyes on him tears began to well in her eyes. Standing there atop that cliff like a statue of a great God. He was the paragon of a ninja. As Sakura stood under the moon light thinking of how handsome Sasuke had gotten, there was only one question that nagged her. When the hell did he put that note in her pouch? Well, whatever. If this note is indeed from Sasuke then she didn't want to miss this opportunity. It'd be her first time alone with the Uchiha in two and a half years. Sakura looked in the house at the three sleeping men. Since it was her turn to be the look out they'd all relaxed enough to get some sleep. How lucky was she?

Careful not to wake them, Sakura made her way out of the house. She stepped out the front door and looked around. There wasn't anyone around and she sensed that the chakra of the three men on the second floor of the house was still normal so it was safe to say that no one had noticed her leave. With that, Sakura took off to the assigned destination. Yamato, Naruto, and Sai all opened their eyes. Sakura had been acting strang for a while and they wanted to see what she was up to. Now they new something was wrong. Yamato sent a wooden clone of himself to keep an eye on her. Naruto was worried, but he trusted her.

".....Sakura-chan...."

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gonna be without me?_

_If you ain't here I just can't breathe_

_There's no air_

_no air_

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked into the clearing and so far she didn't see anyone. Her heart was pounding in her chest like a music box and the sound of it filled her ears in the silence of the night. Was this some kind of joke? Then something popped into her mind. What if they were just trying to separate her from the rest of the team. Her eyes went wide at the thought and just as she turned around to head back to the house his voice cut through the silence causing her to freeze on the spot.

" Sakura...." Sakura tried swallowing the lump in her dry throat but couldn't. Slowly she turned her head to look at the owner of that silky smooth voice.

Sitting on a bolder in the shadows was the handsome Uchiha. He was barely noticeable but, she knew it was him. Those red eyes glowed like crimson dimonds as he watched her. With one leg hanging over the edge of the bolder and the other propped up in front of him with his arm resting on it, Sasuke looked mysterious, dangerous,.......hot.

" Sasuke-kun....."

" I see you came. And alone? How foolish."

" Why? Weren't you the one who asked that I come?"

" Aren't you afraid?" He asked as he slid off the large rock and gracefully landed on his feet.

" .......No, not afraid. I was worried, though, that this was some kind of trap."

" Why?"

" I'm not sure. I'm not even sure why I came. This could have been some kind of trap by Orochimaru to capture me."

" Hn. Orochimaru has no need for someone like you."

" Then, you did write the note...."

" You say it as if it's a good thing. "

" I thought it was a good opportunity......to talk to you. To ask you to come home."

" Don't waste your time. "

" Why are you doing this Sasuke-kun?"

" Didn't I answer that question a long time ago?"

" Then....why did you ask me here?"

" Sakura... " He walked out of the shadow and into the moon light " ....you came here alone just from receiving a note....just for me. Aren't you afraid of me now? Don't you hate me. I would have injured you today had Kakashi's replacement not intervened."

" ......No....I don't hate you. And....yes, I know you could have, but I was prepared for that."

" So it seemed. Your chakra has increased. You've gotten stronger."

" So have you, Sasuke-kun.....so fast."

" Hn...then, are you prepared?"

" Huh?" She asked but, in a blink of an eye Sasuke was standing face to face with her. Sakura gasped and blushed as their eyes locked.

" Fight me" He said in an almost seductive voice. Sakura jumped back to a safe distance and pulled out a kunai.

" I don't want to fight you Sasuke-kun. I only came to talk."

" So you are afraid after all." He said as he charged towards her. Her eyes went wide as he pulled out his katana and swung. Sakura quickly did a back flip to avoid it causing Sasuke's katana to slice through the air. He stopped and looked at her.

" I won't fight you Sasuke-kun. Not unless you agree to come home with me."

" Fine. If you can beat me, I'll go back "

" Then I'll beat you right here, right now. I won't let you get away this time!" She yelled as she ran towards him. Sasuke smirked before taking off towards her, meeting her head on.

Sakura was better than he'd thought. She managed to successfully avoid and block many of his attacks and those that hit were quickly healed. She exceeded his expectations. She'd improved drastically in just under three years. She definitely wasn't the Sakura he knew long ago. Plus, she'd grown even more beautiful. Of course, two years ago he didn't pay much attention to such trivial things but, now that he'd gown and matured he could honestly appreciate the beauty of the pink haired girl. Her brute stength coupled with her fierce emerald eyes and unique hair color really drew Sasuke to her. Not to mention that bond they have. No matter how much he denied it there would always be a soft spot in his cold heart for Konoha, Naruto, and most of all, Sakura.

Sasuke had wanted to test her strength and ninja abilities so he wasn't going easy on Sakura but, he could tell by her sluggish reactions that she was running low on chakra. He saw it before it happened with his sharigan. She was gonna hesitate right when he was moving in to strike her. No, he didn't want that. Thank Kami he was able to avert his katana enough to avoid any vital organs though he did pierce her shoulder. It wasn't life threatening and that's all that mattered.

Sakura cringed from the sudden sharp pain. Once Sasuke removed the metal weapon she fell back to the ground and immediately began to pore what little chakra she had to spare into the wound. Sasuke stared down at Sakura in silence. He watched as she struggled to heal herself and stay conscious.

" Give up before you die"

" No!" She screamed and glared. " I won't give up and I won't die. I almost died because of you once. It's not gonna happen gain. I won't give up on you Sasuke-kun" She tried to get up but, fell back down. Exhaustion and pain were taking over her body and beginning to make her dizzy. Sasuke, however, couldn't say a word. She'd almost died because of him? When? How?

Sakura scooted over to the rock wall and slowly pulled herself up. Using said wall to prop herself up, Sakura blinked to clear her vision. Either Sasuke was walking closer to her or she was beginning to hallucinate. Once she felt his breath ghost across her cheek, though, she knew it couldn't be the later. Deactivating his sharingan, Sasuke stared down at the struggling girl. He missed her, he could admit. He wanted to tell her but, now wasn't the time. He still needed a little more time. He was strong enough now so all he had left to do was find Itachi and kill him. All he could do was hope that Sakura would wait for him. Well, at least he should give her something to hold onto. Some kind of hope, he figured.

" I see you're still holding on to your annoying childhood dreams, ne, Sakura?" She didn't say a word. Well, she didn't want to waste her precious energy arguing with Sasuke. She knew he was just taunting her.

" I...I can't give up. I have to bring you home." She said in a desperate voice.

" I'll give you credit. You are strong but, not strong enough to change my path in life. I have to kill that man before I can change or return to my normal life. Do you understand?"

" Please Sasuke-kun.....give up on your revenge. There are people in Konoha who miss you and worry about you. Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, all our friends. Everyone wants you to come home."

" And you? What about you?" He asked not blinking an eye or looking away. Sakura tightened her grip on her shoulder and took a deep breath to get through the pain before answering him.

"........Of course.....Most of all.....I miss you most of all." As soon as the word escaped Sakura's lips Sasuke enveloped her lips with his own. Sakura was stunned. Was she really hallucinating from the pain? There was no way Uchiha Sasuke would kiss her, right? Just as she was growing to accept that this wasn't a dream or hallucination Sasuke pulled away. He turned and put his katana away before he began walking.

Even with searing pain shooting though the open wound in her shoulder and no feeling at all in her right arm Sakura ran after the Uchiha.

" Sasuke-kun....wait!" Said man stopped with his back still to her. " I almost gave up on life after you left me back then. I was in the darkness. I couldn't breathe without you Sasuke-kun. If it wasn't for Naruto promising to bring you back to me then....then I don't know if I'd even be standing here right now. I don't know if my heart can take it again."

" It was a fair fight but, I won. I told you I'd only go back now if you could beat me. You didn't" He then began walking again. He knew all along that she wouldn't win.

Sakura watched as he walked away. What more could she say? Suddenly she became dizzy again but, before her body began to sway she felt a pair of strong, cool hands holding onto her. Sasuke was so fast now. He'd ran to her side before she'd even noticed. He turned the unstable girl around to face him then pulled her into his chest.

" Hold on" He whispered before flickering them away.

Sasuke appeared a good distance away from the large house the Konoha shinobi were using as their resting spot. He could just see the top of the cabin so he felt that leaving Sakura there would be safe enough. There were no predatory animinals or rogue ninja in this area so she'd be fine until she was found. Sakura was still conscious but, barely. She looked up into Sasuke's deep onyx eyes and for the first time since she'd met him he didn't flinch, frown, or push her away.

Sakura's mouth opened slightly and her eyes closed slowly when she saw Sasuke leaning in closer to here. Was he going to kiss her again? She hoped so but, unfortunatly her second kiss with the Uchiha never came as she felt his lips brush the shell of her ear.

" Sakura.....wait for me" His words caught her off guard but, she didn't have time to ask what he meant before he activated his sharingan and stared her in the eyes causing her to fall into a deep sleep. Sasuke stared at his old team mate after gently lying her down on he forest floor.

" Sakura......I-" He began but, was cut off when he heard a noise

" Sakura-chan?! Come on, Sai. I thought I heard something from over this way." Sasuke stared in the direction that Naruto's voice was coming from. He didn't feel like having to put up with Naruto and his replacement so after sparing one last glance at Sakura he flickered away, once again, leaving her unconscious and alone.

**Yay! I'm done. I had to do a lot of research for this story but, I really enjoyed doing it. Actually, I'd had this idea in my head for a while. I always thought that Sasuke and Sakura would fit well with the lyrics in this song. Well, I hope it wasn't too confusing, that I got all the required worlds, and I hope people like it and vote for it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
